


Nothing But A Toy

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Glory Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Tony gets attacked in Afghanistan he ends up in trouble when his brain is not what his kidnappers use him for____Kinktober prompt 2: Glory hole / object insertion





	Nothing But A Toy

The harsh bang of the cell door opening startled Tony awake from his fitful sleep. Instinctively he curled himself into a tighter ball on the pile of rags he called a bed in an attempt to make himself less of a target. While some of his captors treated him as little more than an inanimate object to be handled as they saw fit, others took great pleasure in making Tony hurt as much as possible.

"Get up!" came the barked order along with a swift kick to Tony's side to get him moving.

Tony grunted at the kick knowing that he would soon develop a bruise there from the force of the blow. It wasn’t like his captors cared about what he looked like. His body was nothing more than a toy for their pleasure. Tony scrambled up to his feet as fast as he could manage, feeling the large toy shift in his ass as he moved.

The guard sneered at him before turning on his heels and walking away. Tony was quick to follow along behind him knowing what was expected at this point. He was completely naked with nowhere to hide any tools and all of the guards were armed. Any escape attempt right now would be futile and the punishment for disobedience wasn’t worth the risk. His fingers had just barely healed from being broken after his last escape attempt.

When they got to the end of the hall Tony was shoved unceremoniously onto a bench at a long table crowded with other men just like him. As best as the genius had been able to figure out in his time here he was being held in some kind of brothel that catered to some of the more unscrupulous variety of scum in the world. People that had money and had no problem using it to get exactly what they wanted regardless of who was hurt in the process.

Tony had no doubt that countless people had been hurt in the process of getting him here. The explosion that had taken out his convoy during his Jericho missile demonstration were just the tip of the iceberg. He had been lucky to escape from that attack with minimal injuries but had been taken captive by a local terror cell. From there his life had become nothing but pain and misery as he was sold over and over again until he had found himself here, wherever here was.

A bowl of what could be called oatmeal if one were being incredibly generous and a small glass of water was put down in front of each man and Tony was quick to start eating with his fingers. Pride fell before hunger and he wanted to save the water to wash the disgusting taste of the oatmeal out of his mouth. At one time he might have refused such fare but doing so would only result in more hunger and getting weaker. If he wanted a chance of survival and getting home ever again he needed every advantage that he could get.

Tony had barely finished the meager meal when more guards arrived to usher each captive off to where they would be servicing the clients that showed up today. His guard took hold of Tony by the upper arm and began dragging him down a side hallway that lead to a narrow room that was more of a closet than a proper room. It was barely three feet across, not even large enough for a grown man to spread his arms out completely and touch either wall on either side. The room was furnished with a single bench with wide leather straps intending to hold whoever was laid across it in place and allow for no movement. On either end of the bench were two holes cut into the wall, one much larger than the other.

Tony began shaking in fear, unable to stop himself from dragging his feet as he was pulled over to the bench. Fear of what he knew the room and bench were used for got the better of Tony and he struggled against the guard’s hold on him resulting in a sharp slap across the face making his head spin and leaving him stunned enough that the guard was able to maneuver him onto the bench and get him strapped in place.

In order to strap Tony down onto the bench the guard positioned the genius so that his ass was on the very edge of the bench and pushed through the larger hole that had been cut into the wall leaving it completely exposed to anyone on the other side. In front of Tony’s head the smaller hole was directly in line with his mouth.

The leather straps encircled Tony’s ankles, thighs, wrists, biceps, and waist keeping him in one place and preventing him from pulling away from either end of the glory hole that he was going to be used at today. The inability to move didn’t stop Tony from putting up as much of a struggle as he could. As much as he hated servicing clients individually it at least gave him some control over the situation and how he was fucked. Being used at the glory hole was the worst position in the brothel. There was no rest and no respite. It was constant use from the beginning of the day until the end and was usually kept as a punishment for the captives forced into service.

Nothing was coming to Tony’s mind about why he deserved punishment other than the mere fact that the guards had seemed to enjoy breaking him down every chance they could since he had been purchased from the terrorists in Afghanistan. There was nothing that he could do however to change his current predicament. His genius was useless if he was kept half starved and without access to the tools that he needed. His only hope at the moment was the Obie and Rhodey were out looking for him and would find him soon to rescue him from this Hell.

The guard made one final adjustment, forcing a ring gag between Tony’s lips so that he couldn’t bite down on the cocks that he would be sucking, and then left Tony alone in the tiny closet. The door was shut behind him on the way out. All Tony was good for now was just taking cock after cock in either of his holes. He didn’t need to be seen in order to so that.

Tony’s breathing picked up as he felt someone touch his ass and begin working the dildo out knowing that only one thing would be following it. He could only hope that whoever was up first would at least be kind enough to use some fresh lube before fucking him. Tony was ashamedly grateful for the dildo he was forced to keep inside himself when he wasn’t actively working because it meant that he was at least stretched out before getting fucked for hours but the lube used to insert it, if he got any at all, had long ago dried up.

Two fingers jammed their way into his sore hole and Tony could have sobbed with relief at the cool feeling of lube spread around his stretched rim and inner walls. He was run down enough that he would have thanked whoever was up first to use him that day for that small act of kindness.

The relief at the lube he was given was a short feeling. The fingers were gone all too quickly and a sharp slap was given to his ass before a thick cock thrust completely into his ass all in one go. Tony choked out a yelp and couldn’t stop himself from clenching down instinctively to try and force the cock that was causing him pain back out again. All that did was get a muffled compliment about what a good whore he was as whoever was using him picked up their pace, working his ass hard with no regards to how it would feel to be the one taking such a rough fucking.

He didn’t have long to think about whoever was currently using his ass when another cock poked through the hole in front of him. There wasn’t room to get away from it with how close the bench was positioned to the wall and even without doing anything on his own half of the cock was already in his mouth and starting to poke at the back of his throat.

Tony let out a slight gurgle at the intrusion but didn’t gag. That particular reflex had been well worked out of him by this point. Hating himself for it, Tony lifted his tongue and played it along the bottom of the cock that was working its way as deep into his mouth and throat as the wall would allow it. It grated on Tony, participating in his own rape, but he knew the consequences of an unsatisfied customer by now and pride wasn’t enough of a reason to receive a beating and further weaken himself to escape just to annoy whoever had paid to use his mouth.

There was little in the way of warning before the cock in his mouth was shooting off and filling his mouth with cum. Tony tried to swallow as much as he could, not from any desire to please his rapist or captors, merely not wanting to feel even more dirty than he already would by the end of the night by having untold amounts of cum dripping down his chin for him to lay in.

Over and over again he was taken. When one cock finished with a hole another was quick to take its place. Time lost all meaning to Tony, unable to do more than just lay there and take everything that was given to him. His mind, the only respite that he had in this pit, felt sluggish and harder to retreat into with every passing hour. The longer he was held hostage the more worried Tony became that he would slowly go insane from this slow form of torture until there was nothing left of the man he had been.

He was Tony Stark. He was the da Vinci of the time. He was the Merchant of Death. He was nothing but a toy to be used for as long as his owners saw fit until he was all used up and discarded. That was all that was left of him now as another cock speared him with no thought or care other than getting off so that another could take their turn. This was going to be his final legacy.


End file.
